The siege of Thorinuldûm
by DreamingOfPeace
Summary: Songs I've written as part of a story I'm in the middle of.
1. The lament of Thorinuldûm

_**_A bit of a preview(sort of) for a story I'm in the midst of writing. Two short songs that will be sung about the events that take place in the story. I've never attempted writing songs before, it's really fun! I wrote them to the tune of Karlienes cover of "Lament for_**_ _ **Boromir**_ _ **" if you want to listen to that while reading this!**_

* * *

 _ **The lament of Thorinuldûm**_

 _Retire now,  
_ _in stone you sleep.  
_ _From whence,  
_ _you first awoke._

 _Rest now,  
_ _in tombs of deep.  
_ _We grieve,  
_ _our Durin folk_

 _Reunited now, our_ _ancestors!  
_ _Feasting_ _ever long._

 _Sing with them,  
_ _of Thorinuldûm!  
_ _A glorious  
_ _new song._

 _We honor those,  
_ _we lost that day!  
_ _Defending kin,  
_ _and pride._

 _Our sorrowed hearts,  
_ _they ache! We weep!  
_ _Without them,  
_ _by our sides._

 _laments we sing, our beards are shorn!  
_ _To mourn,_ _our fallen kin._

 _May Mahals forge  
_ _burn bright this day.  
_ _The shadows  
_ _shall_ _not win._


	2. The battle of the red dawn

_This one I imagine to be a tad bit more upbeat. The tune following Aragorn's last verse._

 ** _The battle of the red dawn_**

 _We sing  
_ _the song, of Thorinuldûm.  
_ _of a siege,  
_ _upon our home._

 _We fought for kin,_ _  
our axes swung.  
_ _Now far and wide,  
_ _we roam._

 _The forge of Mahal burned bright that day!  
_ _To vanquish evil strong.  
_

 _Many passed,  
_ _through Mandos halls.  
_ _Now feasting  
_ _ever long._

 _Broken gates  
and crumbling walls.  
warrior's blades  
still sing._

 _A triumphant cry,  
_ _a champion's call.  
_ _the last red dawn,  
_ _did bring._

 _A white king felled_ _by Durinson!  
_ _Vengeance,_ _saw his fate._

 _Kíli  
_ _first,_ _of his name.  
_ _His tale,  
_ _shall join the greats!_

 _We honor those, we lost that day!  
_ _Defending kin and pride!  
_

 _Our sorrowed hearts,  
_ _they ache! We weep!  
_ _Without them by our sides._


	3. Dwarven battle chant

This one was definitely inspired by the song of the dragonborn from skyrim. I put very little effort into this one, in fact about three minutes in total because I'm in the middle of writing a battle scene and didn't want to get too sidetracked.

* * *

Our enemies shall fall,  
They'll break upon our walls,  
Burn and feel,  
our arrows!  
Ra!

Du bekâr! Du bekâr!  
Baruk khazâd,  
khazâd ai-mênu  
Ra!

And if we should fall  
We'll feast in golden halls,  
And our maker,  
smiles upon us!  
Ra!

Du bekâr! Du bekâr!  
Baruk khazâd,  
khazâd ai-mênu  
Ra!

For battle! For glory!  
we bloody our swords.  
For home and for kin,  
We fight!  
Ra!

Du bekâr! Du bekâr!  
Baruk khazâd,  
khazâd ai-mênu  
Ra!


	4. Drinking Song

I wasn't even planning on writing any songs for my story. This is the fourth. What's wrong with me. I already have an idea for a fifth one.

This one is sung to the tune of the hobbit song 'The Green Dragon' from LOTR.

PS. In my story the dwarrow don't actually know what the Aurora Borealis is, nor do they call it that. To them it's Mahal's jewels shining in the sky and is a portent of something great happening in the near future. I couldn't bring myself to name the song Mahal's jewels. I couldn't, the innuendo was just too much.

* * *

 ** _Aurora Borealis drinking song_**

 _Oh w_ _hen the colours cross the sky!  
_ _And the food is rich and hearty!  
_ _Our only wish, a golden ale,  
_ _To perfect this party!_

 _Oh to_ _lift our spirits high!  
_ _Keep our bellies full and merry!  
_ _Our only desire, beside this fire  
_ _Is a nice big pint of sherry!_

 _Oh w_ _e'll dream down where we lie,  
_ _Of rivers running amber!  
_ _But not with precious metals and ore,  
_ _But enough ale for the Valor!_

 _Oh w_ _e could use a drink or ten!  
_ _To forget this merciless war!  
_ _And we miss our golden lady when,  
_ _Our wounds are awful sore!_

 _Oh w_ _hen the jewels shine in the night.  
_ _And we're longing for a flagon!  
_ _T'is a pity there aint a drop in sight  
_ _When we could out drink a dragon!_

 _Oh a_ _beer would rest our weary hearts.  
_ _Alleviate our sorrows,  
_ _But there'll be no aching head or belly,  
_ _I guess we'll be gladdened on the morrow!_


End file.
